The present invention relates to an information device and a display control method.
In information devices including a display section, various types of control (operations) are performed by designating a position on a menu screen or moving a pointer on a screen. The information device may be controlled by specifying coordinates on a panel having conductors disposed in the shape of a matrix by using an input indicator having a tuning circuit, for example (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-134630). In this case, current is caused to flow through two arbitrary conductors in the X direction or Y direction disposed in the shape of a matrix, and a position designated on the panel is specified by a voltage generated by magnetic coupling between the tuning circuit inside the input indicator and the conductors. The information device is controlled by using the position specified as instruction information.